House of Cards
by LaurynLou
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash have been having a 'bit of fun'. Wally reflects on this and the house of cards that it has become. One-shot Rob/KF Inspired my Melismah's "Be Gentle With Me"


Trying to get this up while all the error stuff was a pain! Got it up once, but it didn't really work right, so lets try this again!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Teen Titans...though many times I wish I did.

Wow, this is my first fic in a long time and you can thank Melimsah for that. This was actually inspired by her story "Be Gentle With Me". I've loved this pairing since reading that story and wanted to add to the short list of Rob/KF fics. This is based off the storyline in her fic, but its not necessary to have read beforehand and can stand alone.

This is just a little one shot, pretty short so it shouldn't take you too long. It is also my first slash story, hooray! :) But it also means it doesn't get crazy and is barely even "slashy" I guess. Definitely not lemon. Not even lime-ish...more like thinking about a lime, but all you can think of is an orange, if you know what I mean.

* * *

**House of Cards**

Wally West awoke as he heard a low beeping noise, quickly shutting it off before it made another sound. 5 am and the sun was just starting to rise, letting in soft warm rays through the curtains on the windows behind him.

_It's time..._

Time to head back to his room before one of the other four titans got up. He knew Cyborg had a habit of waking up early at times to go over the security from the night before or to get in some early training and Raven sometimes woke up early to get tea started for herself, as well as some peace and quiet before Beast Boy finally woke up. Starfire was also a morning person, never wanting to miss out on anything happening with any of the other Titans.

_Starfire..._

She was the main reason he had to leave so early, the main reason him and Robin had to sneak around and keep their 'relationship' quiet.

_Relationship? Affair? Liaison? _

Wally wasn't too sure himself what this was. All he knew was that any day now, it would end and hopefully not because they were caught, but rather because it had run its course.

Yawning and giving a quick stretch he lazily looked over at the raven haired boy lying next to him, who surprisingly no longer stirred when his alarm went off, telling him that it was time. This was perhaps one of his favorite times of the day, when he got to lay here and watch the young boy next to him sleep, before they would start the day. Another day meant another chance that tonight, he'd be back in his ow room rather than here, falling asleep with 'him' in his arms. He just wished he could make it last longer.

He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at the boy, running his fingers through the soft black hair, loving the feel of it when it wasn't all gelled up. The Titan leader sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his side, facing the red head.

"Wally..."

The speedster smiled at the mention of his name as he continued to twirl his fingers through the short hair. His heart fluttered and chills ran down his spine.

It was at this time that Wally liked to fantasize about the future and pretend that this is how it would always be, that Robin was his and not Starfire's, and he was Robin's and not Jinx's...that is, if they were even still together. Him and Jinx had a huge fight, which is why he had fled Central City to come and hang out with his old friend and get his mind off his girl problems. The last thing he expected when he got here was to acquire a whole new set of problems.

_Jinx_...

For the first time, since this little...thing...with Robin had started, he thought about his relationship with Jinx and for the first time, realized, that he didn't really care as much as he thought he did.

In this moment, he could care less about whether the two of them worked things out. Not to say that he didn't care about Jinx, because he did! She meant a lot to him, but right now, this morning, Robin meant more. Perhaps when this was over, and he was back home in Central City, she would become his number one priority again.

He definitely seemed to care less than Robin did about Star. Robin was so paranoid about Starfire finding about and maybe he should be too. Wally believed that Robin loved her, but at times he wondered what kind of love that was. During his stay he had been watching the two of them, both before and after...this... and their relationship seemed very innocent. The two of them had been dating for a while now and, in the month that he had been there, hadn't even seen them kiss. Knowing how Robin was, he wondered if it was just because of how private Robin was and maybe everything was kept behind closed doors. Wally knew it was a possibility. The two of them were pulling it off, but he still wasn't convinced.

This bit of 'fun' the two of them were having, was turning out out to be a lot more than a bit of fun. These feelings, these emotions, weren't supposed to be attached to this. Wally was beginning to see that no matter the outcome of this...escapade...someone would get hurt. There would be casualties and the most likely victim would be him. Both Wally's heart and this...whatever...was like a house of cards and he was just waiting for someone to pull the Queen of Hearts that sat at the bottom. Any day now, it would all come crashing down around him. He just hoped he'd be able to find all 52 cards and rebuild his heart.

Sighing, Wally let his hand leave the boy wonder's hair and lay on the other side of him as he gently pushed himself up and over, careful not to wake him. Once he had both of his feet planted firmly on the floor, he turned to head towards the door, only to feel a tug on his , he turned to see that the boy was now laying on his back, left hand grabbing on to his right wrist, sleepily looking up at him.

"Good morning," he said quietly before shutting his blue eyes once again, letting go of the wrist. Wally smiled, turned around and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before sneaking out of the room and down the hall to his guest room.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I keep it or should I scrap it? Haven't written anything besides research papers in a while, so this was a nice change of pace. Please let me know what you think and please go read _and_ review Melimsah's story!


End file.
